Though I Walk Through the Valley
by Torie46
Summary: Andrew, Monica, and Tess have to help another Angel of Death go through painful memories with their next assignment.


Though I Walk Through the Valley

Though I Walk Through the Valley

**A/N: This is my first stab at Touched by an Angel fanfiction. I have been wanting to write one for a long time since I started writing for and I also wanted to make a female Angel of Death since I've only seen Andrew and Adam. So I hope you like my first attempt. And no flames plz!!**

Hannah stood watching as her supervisor, Sam, took her through the concentration camp. Time didn't exist with God, but on Earth the year was 1943 and Sam had informed her that the Father had new orders for her. She had just been promoted to an Angel of Death.

Her first assignment was going to be painful, but Sam said that the Father thought she was ready for it. She stood in the middle of a place called Dachau as a group of children, younger than ten, stood in front of something that resembled an oven.

"There you are, Hannah. Those children are your first assignment," Sam said, holding his hand out to the group.

"All of them, Sam?" Hannah asked, her dark brows knitting together.

"Yes. These are Jewish children and they need an angel to bring them home," Sam said.

"Sam, why doesn't He stop these men?" Hannah asked, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at the children in front of her that were about to be murdered senselessly over their Jewish blood.

"I don't know, Hannah. But the Father wants you to be the angel for this camp. He knows that while you can- or would- be able to stop it that you won't because if you did you'd take away the freewill that He gives to everyone," Sam said.

"I could never do that, Sam," Hannah said, the tears finally slipping down her cheeks.

"Then go. The Father is waiting for them," Sam said, pushing her gently toward the children.

A small five-year-old looked at her and his eyes lit up like a Hanukkah menorah as his eyes met hers. "You're shiny," the boy said a trusting look in his dark eyes.

"I am pleased to meet you, Shimon. I am Hannah. I am going to be with you," Hannah said, remembering what Sam had told her that when people are dying and an angel appears they can often see the glow that is the light of God.

'Are you an angel?" A little girl asked, slipping her hand into Hannah's.

"Yes I am. I'm going to take you on a beautiful trip. There won't be any more pain. Just stay close to me as we go through the door," Hannah said as one of the Nazis opened the door to the oven and the bright glow that welcomes people to Heaven shone through the death portal.

"That's beautiful!!" Shimon exclaimed.

"It's more than that. Just wait until you see what's beyond that. Come with me," Hannah said, taking Shimon and the little girl's hand. The rest of the children followed her into the light. Hannah was always happy to see Home. The light of God made Heaven very hard to leave when she had to. And it was warm and soothed her spirit.

At least these children's deaths weren't going to be in vain. They may have been nameless to the world, but they would be remembered in the numbers that Adolf Hitler killed.

&

Hannah stood fifty-three years later in Washington D.C. as she watched the Holocaust museum open its doors and people went in. Being an Angel of Death she had never forgotten her experiences in Dachau. It was the worst of all her assignments. She had seen people murdered every day in the concentration camps in some of the worst ways imaginable. It grieved her spirit when the memories came back.

Hannah didn't notice when someone joined her. "Hello, Angel-girl. Are you going to be able to do this assignment?" Hannah whirled instantly. It was Tess. Tess was a supervisor like Sam and she always was accompanied by Andrew and Monica. Andrew was an Angel of Death like Hannah, but he had been one a lot longer than Hannah.

"I don't know. Every year I remember what it was like in Dachau, Tess. I saw so many people killed," Hannah said, her brown eyes swimming in tears.

"So did I, Hannah. You don't get over this, but God gave all of us assigned to the camps the strength to handle the pain of the murders we witnessed," Andrew said gently. Andrew had been the Death Angel assigned to Auschwitz Concentration Camp and if it were possible he had seen more deaths there than Hannah had at Dachau.

"Now, Baby, I know you don't really want to relive that time, but there's someone who needs an Angel. And who better than one who was there," Tess said, indicating an elderly woman who walked towards the Holocaust museum. At the last minute she averted it.

"Tess, why isn't she going in?" Monica asked.

"Miss Wings, like Hannah, the past can be very painful. This woman lost her whole family in Dachau. So that's why Hannah is the best angel to help her. And she's bitter and mad at God," Tess said.

"So that means I'm going to help her by remembering the past with her, Tess?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. You, Andrew, and Monica are going to help Rivka let go of her pain and give it to God. It would also give her a resolution to the past since she never knew how her family died," Tess said as they looked back at Rivka.

Hannah hoped she was ready for this. She hadn't felt ready when she had become an Angel of Death and she hoped the feelings of inadequacy didn't come back again.

**cut to Theme music**


End file.
